


Bump in the Night

by BethsAnatomy



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Calzona, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 16:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12258132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethsAnatomy/pseuds/BethsAnatomy
Summary: Set earlier in their relationship. Arizona hears something go bump in the night. Humour ensues. Comments always welcomed!





	Bump in the Night

Arizona sat up right, back against the headboard and her knees curled up to her chest. She wide-eyed starred at the closed bedroom door. Callie was snoring next to her and Arizona was doing everything she could not to wake Callie up. She knew what the brunette's response would be if she told her why she wasn't sleeping well these last few nights.

"Callie!" Arizona whispered and shook the brunette when something in the dark caught her eye.

"Hmm?" Callie responded, her body still half asleep.

"Something just moved," Arizona slapped the Latina's arm with the back of her hand, "wake up, wake up!"

"Ouch," Callie rubbed her now sore forearm and turned to face the blonde. Arizona was curled up in a ball and her mouth was wide open, "What is wrong with you?"

"There's something here, keep your voice down." Arizona pushed herself into Callie's body.

"Arizona there is nothing-"

"Shhhh…"

"There's nothing here…" Callie lowered her voice, "We both know why you're acting like this. We watched that movie the other night and now you're freaking out."

"Did you see that?!" Arizona pointed to the closed door, "Something just moved past the door."

Callie sighed, pushed the blankets to the side and stepped out of the bed. She made her way towards the door and was about to open it until a shadow moved from underneath it.

"Holy mother-" Callie took a step back from the door. Arizona bolted out of the bed and hid behind the brunette.

"I told you Callie! Ghost!"

The shadow passed the door again and the floor squeaked with light footsteps. Callie ran over to the nightstand and turned on the lamp. She started opening up the drawers and began frantically searching.

"What are you doing?" Arizona moved towards her.

"Arizona…that is not a ghost. There are footsteps there's someone here." She closed the drawer quietly and opened another.

"Ghosts have footsteps," Arizona yelled in a whispering voice, "In the movie they heard footsteps and then the woman got dragged out of bed and down the hall! Don't let me get dragged Callie."

"Arizona, you're not going to get dragged!" Callie made her way into the bathroom and started opening drawers, "Firstly you're already out of bed, and secondly it's not a ghost!"

The brunette appeared out of the bathroom with a blow dryer in her hand. She waved it in the air and crept towards the door.

"What on earth do you plan on doing with that?"

"I'm going to scare whoever-"

"You mean whatever-"

"No…whoever, is out there." Callie stopped at the door and put her ear to the wood, listening for any more movement.

"With a blow dryer?" Arizona scrunched her eyebrows and tilted her head in confusion. Callie turned around, glaring at the blonde who just raised her hands in there air and stepped back.

Callie slowly turned the doorknob and peak her head around the corner. A light was coming from the kitchen and so was the noise of someone rummaging through the fridge. Callie walked out, bent down and tiptoed towards the kitchen counter. A body was hunched over the second shelf of the fridge, moving containers of leftovers to the side.

"Okay buddy," Callie held up the blow dryer and pointed it at the intruder, "You have five seconds to turn around before I call the police!"

"Woah!" The man turned around, hands in the air and a piece of bread hanging out of his mouth.

"Mark?!" Arizona was now out from hiding behind the door and turned on a light.

"Dammit Mark!" Callie lowered her arms and stomped her foot.

"Is that a blow dryer?" Mark asked as he closed the fridge door with his foot, "Sorry I didn't have any food at my place and I got hungry so-"

"How did you get in here?" Arizona questioned, her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"The key you keep on top of the doorframe."

"Out! Out, out, out!" Callie shooed him towards the door, pushing him out and locking the door behind her. She let out a sigh of relief and started walking back towards the bedroom. Arizona stood in the doorway smirking at the brunette, "What's so funny?"

"A blow dryer Calliope? Really?"

"Well next time I'll just let you get dragged out of bed by some demonic entity." Callie walked past the blonde, giving her a little pat on her shoulder and climbed back into bed.

Arizona stood in the doorway with a horrified look plastered to her face.


End file.
